Sillysue330 story continued
by PTz-JoKsTeR
Summary: Hey guys Sillysue gave me permission to continue the story. I hop you like it and dont forget to rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERBODY Heartbroken here. Sillysue330 gave me permission to complete the story until he/she comes back to finish it. Anyway you will notice that our writing style is different so sorry about the differences. I will try to update as soon as I can every time but I have to say. SCHOOL IS HARD! **

**All credit goes to Sillysue330 for starting it and letting me continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Jason's Pov(weren't expecting that were ya)**

To confirm my brothers point, demi-god dreams really do suck. At first everything was just black then I saw someone. Walking towards me? I was confused, I thought when your unconscious you didn't see anything. Then she spoke.

"My brave Jason what trouble have you gotten yourself into now." She said it as I was really important, which confused me because I was just a kid who made a fool of himself everywhere he goes.

"What are you talking about, and who are you?" As she got closer I started to recognize her. But I couldn't pinpoint where I had seen her before.

She laughed "Don't tell me that you don't recognize your own mother Jason?"

I stared at her in shock. It couldn't be her...she...she died years ago. She protected me from the hellhounds as we were making it to camp. Then a hellhound pounced on her and she disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"Jason." she said gently "I didn't die that night, I used my powers to transport away so I could wait for you."

"H-How did you escape and what do you mean by waiting for me?" I asked.

She chuckled "You still have too many questions." She then looked at me seriously and said "I am a priestess of Heista so that's how I escaped. And as for waiting for you." Her eyes darkened "A foolish mortal found something that can reawaken the Titans.

"Then we have to stop the mortal!" Having gotten out of my shock only to get bombarded again.

She looked at the ground "It's too late, they have already started to wake up "She then looked at and said "You have to stop them. In this war you have a great destiny, as well as Emma, Arianna, and Jacob."

I stared at her "Why us, I am just a son of Poseidon I'm nothing spe-" A rumbling came around us.

My mom looked at me and said " you and your friends are important in this war, you can tip the balance." She looked around "I don't have much time. The gods will ignore this threat so you will have to take care of this yourself. You must convince Jacob, Emma and Arianna to come with you to The original home of the gods. All of your questions will be answered there, Now go and save Olympus and the ones you love." She then turned away but she had tears in her eyes. She then whispered "For this war will be your last."

**Emma's Pov **

I couldn't believe what was happening, Jason risked his life to save me. I was so mad at him, yet I loved him even more for what he did. I turned away to see Jacob and Ria jogging up to me.

"How is he" Jacob said looking over my shoulder seeing Jason on the bed.

"I don't know, he hasn't moved and it looks like he is still in pain" I said with tears in my eyes.

Ria came up to me and hugged me " It will be ok she said.

I wanted to believe her but I just couldn't. "Who would do that to Jason?"

"I don't know." Jacob said "but it looked like they knew exactly where he would be standing" I wasn't very reassured at that thought.

I saw Percy come from talking to Chiron and say " I talked to Chiron, he said that the poison was only to cause extreme pain and for the victim to lose conciseness."

I don't know why but I just lost my temper. I slapped Percy and yelled "ONLY! ONLY PAIN! HE LOOKS LIKE HES DIEING IN THERE SO WHY DON'T YOU USE YOU WATER POWERS AND WHATEVER TO HEAL HIM" I don't know where this attitude came from but all I knew was that I was pissed.

He looked at me in shock then said "I can't heal him that way because the poison will not let the wound be healed by powers. It has to be healed through modern means."

I glared at him then ran away, with tears running down my face. I love Jason, and I couldn't see him in this condition. I ran to the docks...and waited.

**Ria's Pov**

I saw Emma running away and sighed. I turned to Jacob and said "Will she be ok?"

"She will be, she's just in shock." Jacob said

Percy looked at me and replied " I don't blame her for acting the way she did, I might of acted the same way if it was Annabeth on that table."

I sighed again. " We have to find out who did this."I looked around then said " do you think it was Clarisse?"

"No." Percy said "She can be cruel sometimes but she's not low enough to do this."

I then saw Jason stirring in his sleep and starting to open his eyes. I looked to Jacob and said " Get Emma and tell her to get over here."

"On it." He said. He then started to run around the camp looking for Emma. I couldn't help but start feeling some affection for him. Bu I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I looked and Percy and he nodded. Then we made our way to Jason.

**Hope you guys liked. I will update as soon as I can but school gets in the way but I will see what I can do. Once again Sillysue330 gave me permission to continue the story. 5 reviews till the next one. See ya then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back and with me A NEW CHAPTER. I know that I might have been showing favoritism, just a little bit, but if you want more of your characters Pov then don't be afraid to ask. Anyway LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN**

**DISCLAMER: HEARBROKEN DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Ria's Pov**

We walked over to Jason, only to see his eyes fluttering. He was drifting but he was awake.

"Don't you dare fall back asleep Jason. At least not till Emma gets here." I said

At this he immediately sat up and looked around. "where is she!" He demanded "Is she ok!"

"Whoa Jason calm down!" Percy said "Everyone's ok." he looked at his body "Well other than you that is.

Jason just rolled his eyes and said Glad to see that you still have a sense of humor Percy. I thought Annabeth took that away from you."

"Well even Annabeth has to deal with the-" he struck a pose "All MIGHTY PERCY JACKSON, who can push anyone over the edge!"

Before Jason could reply I already knew what was coming.

Jason smirked "Just like you pushed Annabeth over the edge in bed last night?"

Percy's jaw just dropped then he started to stutter, but not before Emma came in. And let me tell you she was FURIOUS!

"JASON YOU IDIOT, YOU LITTLE IGNORANT BASTARD!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs like tomorrow.

I tried to calm her down."Emma calm down all he wanted to do was save your life."

Jacob also intervened."Emma please, don't take your anger at his selfless act out on him. Take it out on the person who did this once we find him."

"Emma." I said," talk to Jason in private, Jacob, Percy lets go."

We all walked out, but as we were I could heat Percy muttering about Annabeth moaning to loud in bed. I just had to crack a smile.

**Emma's Pov**

Once everyone left I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while. "Why" I said with tears in my eyes.

He responded with a sincere tone, " I couldn't let you get hurt."

"That's not the only reason Jason" I paused "Please tell me the truth, all of it.

He closed his eyes " I-I-I"

"Jason" I said with the most amount of sadness in them. " Please"

He locked eyes with me. " I couldn't let you get hurt because one, It's my fatal flaw. To sacrifice myself to save the ones I love. And finally." He gazed at me with those piercing blue eyes. "I love you."

Tears filled my eyes. Not of sadness but of happiness. Jason loved me! I couldn't hold in my secret any longer.

"I love you to Jason" With that I leaned down and locked lips with him.

And I was in bliss.

***Dodging apples and tomatoes being thrown around him. I KNOW I KNOW ITS SHORT but I ran out of ideas and I need more and also I am going to COSTA RICA. So I have to pack. And finally science report is due so I have to finish that. Next chapter will be extra long I promise. Broken ou-(Apple hits him in the face) GOD DAMNIT!**


End file.
